Sleeping mattress and design are typically of three forms: foam and batting, water bladders, or air bladders. A traditional mattress and foundation combination utilizes a box spring having a series of vertical springs arranged along the entire width and length of the box spring. These provide support for the mattress that is placed on top. The mattress may have various internal components such as vertical springs, wiring, cording, and soft batting materials such as cotton and foam. The firmness of the mattress is a function of the combination of compressive properties of each material. A firm mattress may utilize stiff vertical springs and a dense foam and cotton batting on top to form a “pillow-top”. One limitation of these traditional mattress and box-spring combinations is that the firmness of the mattress system can only be achieved by replacing the components. Likewise, the firmness of the mattress changes with age of the materials and worn areas or depressed areas may develop.
Water bladders, or more commonly known as waterbeds utilize a bladder, which is filled with water. The firmness of the bed is controlled by the amount of water in the bladder and resulting fluid pressure. Various bladder designs are also available which provide wave support to prevent the water in the bladder from creating a wave. Also multiple bladders may be used to provide various zones of firmness. Like the traditional mattress and box-spring design, adding or removing water may only change the firmness of the water bladder bed. Water has a disadvantage over conventional mattress in that when weight is applied to one location, the displaced water raises the bladder in another area. Another disadvantage of these mattresses is the fact that the bladder can be compromised resulting in the water leaking from the mattress.
The third most common bed configuration is the air mattress. Like a waterbed, the air mattress utilizes a bladder or multiple bladders filled with air. One type of airbed configuration allows two users to adjust each side of the bed independently. The user may adjust the firmness of the bed by pumping air into or removing air from the bladder. The most common types of airbeds typically do not allow the user to adjust the firmness along the length of the bladder such as firmer along the area of the user's lower back is positioned and softer at the head of the bed. A multiple bladder system, using more that one bladder per sleeping area could be used to provide adjustable comfort. However, bladder systems, both air and water, have a disadvantage over conventional mattress in that when weight is applied to one location, the displaced air or water raises the bladder in another area. Thus, if the bladder system is set as soft, a heavy person's mass displaces more air or water at the heaviest areas such as the hips, which raises the head or foot area.
Another alternative of conventional and air or water bladders, is the foam bed. These foam systems may be composed of polyurethane or urethane foams. These mattresses may be used with a conventional box spring and the mattress itself may utilize foam of different densities along the length of the mattress or even spring systems. A disadvantage of the foam bed is that firm of the mattress cannot be adjusted and the foam subject to fatigue and loss of its rigidity.
Recent developments in foam systems include those mattress pads of visco-elastic foams such as Contour-Foam™, Tempurpedic®, Isotonic™ and similar foams. These may be used on top of traditional, air or waterbed to increase the comfort of the bed. Also, new mattress systems use the visco-elastic as a top portion with various foam bases or conventional spring systems. These types of foams conform to the body and provide reduced pressure support. A disadvantage of these systems is that they are not adjustable. Like a traditional mattress, both the visco-elastic foam and urethane foam mattresses need to be flipped and rotated to prevent localized fatigued areas.
Hospital style beds often use the visco-elastic foam to help prevent pressure sores (subcutaneous ulcers) on bed-confined patents. Most hospital beds have adjustable positions, however, they do not provide adjustable firmness along the length of the bed. Hospitals also utilize air mattress systems that may utilize an active air pump to maintain the pressure in the mattress. These air pumps are typically noisy and often disturbing to the patient.
Although the above bed systems provide various methods of support, they lack the ability to provide adjustability of firmness along the length of the bed (i.e. from foot to head). Furthermore, the above bed systems provide only one function—a place to sleep. Thus, it is desirable to have a sleep system that provides for adjustable firmness at multiple locations along the mattress. Furthermore, it is desirable to have a system that provides alternate functions such as compressive massaging. Beside the relaxing properties of massage to aid sleep, massage is also beneficial to persons confined to bed for the relief of localized pressure and increase blood flow to the area of pressure. Likewise, it is desirable to have a bed system that provides an alternative means of wakening such as vibration or even a gentle massage. This type of awaking means is also desired by the hearing impaired.
Previous attempts have been made to provide for automatic massage on a table or bed like foundation. U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,524 by Wilson, utilizes a table platform with foam placed on top. Massaging rollers on a conveyor belt system is located beneath the surface of the table. To make contact with the person lying on the table, a slot having a width greater than the roller is cut into the table and foam and the massaging roller protrudes through the slot. The conveyor belt utilizes multiple rollers, but only provides massage in the area of the slot in the table. As disclosed, the table can take the form of a bed by placing a cushion insert in the slot. This requires the user to get up from the table, retrieve the cushion and place it into the slot. This step is often undesirable such as the case when the user desires the massage to help him or her to relax, reduce tension and assist the person in obtaining sleep. Likewise, if the user falls asleep on the table with the massaging roller intact, the person may roll onto the roller or respond to the roller by moving over. The location of the roller or element is very undesirable in a bed. The cushion for the slot would need a stiff backing to prevent the user's weight from compressing it to prevent the cushion from molding to the belt and roller below. Thus, a massaging bed that automatically converts into a bed without the user getting out or having to move over on the bed to replace a cushion in the bed is desired.
Advances have been made in massaging chairs and recliner models are available. These reclining chairs can provide a very comfortable massage, but also carry a warning that states that the chair is not for sleeping in. Besides the fact that these chairs do not have significant padding between the massaging rollers or massaging heads. This provides significant contact or force into the muscle of the user. Massage chairs are designed to support the user's weight at the seat pan or the chair, arm rests and leg rests. These areas will have more padding and substructure and the quality of the massage is typically less than those areas without the extra padding. These areas requiring padding present problems to the designer. The padding used in the chair must be able to withstand the repetitive action of the massagers that create friction, heat and wear of the padding. In fact, U.S. Pat. No. 7,004,916 to Dehli, recognizes that it is desirable to have chair massager “that preferably does not rattle with age, does not wear away the chair fabric at a considerable rate, and is safe to the user.” Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,195 to Wu also discusses the need for a fabric for a chair massager that can withstand the wear of the massage rollers, especially in the hollow area of the chair that does not contain significant padding.